


Love is for the weak

by YGJK97



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell Wellick is in love. He's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> 3am. That's all I can say, no proof read, barely sure what I even wrote. Enjoy though~

~>   
Love, defined in the dictionary as a deep attraction toward someone sexually and emotionally, was something he personally defined as a useless, unneeded, and unappreciated emotion interrupting his life. 

Love was something he wanted as a child from his mother, who neglected his existence to drink her sorrows away with immense amount of liquor practically killing herself with it, from his father; who ignored him in favor of work and when he did pay attention it was just to criticize for his 'failures' and rip up his family drawings from school. His teacher called it beautiful, his father called it pathetic. 

Love only made him weak. And so that is how he found Joanna, she was his mother; strong, beautiful, smart- and stood out of his way, a trophy wife is what they called it in America. And that's how it stayed, him being the dutiful business man as a foreigner who left his country to provide something better for his wife, the American Dream. 

Nothing could stand in his way, no one could. And yet someone had, still did, his name was Elliot Alderson. Never mind he was a male with serious issues nor was he close to being the type of perfect he and Joanna were, but he was still amazing and for the first time in a long time his cold lifeless heart skipped a beat. 

He wanted him far. He wanted him close. He wanted him dead. He wanted him alive, beside him. That is what love did to him, confused him, shook him up, made him look twice and think about his actions that could only result in a mess that was beyond his control. If Joanna noticed his lack of self control, she hadn't mentioned it, then again knowing her she wouldn't. She enjoyed watching him suffer. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Elliot he was like a shadow that followed him everywhere he went, no matter where he was, even in the important meetings that could guarantee the spot he worked so hard for Elliot was still there. He needed to confront him, but how? Surely simply saying 'I love you, now get the hell out of my life' would only finally earn him a spot in jail because his stalking most likely went too far. 

But the disease Elliot caused in him wouldn't stop moving, kept spread everywhere within his body, soon he wasn't just craving Elliot's eyes, he wanted his touch, his smell, his lips, to hear his voice whispered against his ear. It was too much, and so he made up his mind, at midnight when everyone the considered a nuisance was out of his face he would finally confront Elliot. 

The door opened, and his breath caught, the words sticking to the inside of his throat as Elliot looked blankly at him from his side of the doorway. "Mr. Wellick?" Elliot drawled in confusion and mild concern. The dam within him broke and he rushed him, pushing him inside to grasp onto his face and kiss the life out of him. 

Elliot's surprised gasp was music to his ears, his hands bawling up on his shoulder as he crumpled his rather expensive blazer, Elliot's mouth tasting like bitter coffee and mint spread throughout him and he let out his own groan as he finally pushed Elliot against his door to hover above him. 

"Love is for the weak" he hissed against Elliot's lips, an insistence that sounded desperate even to his own ears, his grip on his hair tight almost to the point of painful, but Elliot's gaze didn't waver as he asked nonchalantly with his swollen red lips "So why are you here?" 

Fuck, he wished he had the answer for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted to write about the latest episode (Wasn't that crazy, so mad they killed off Shayla, the only female I really tolerated =( ) but anyways this wasn't the fic I was working on between the two, it was an established one, but it wouldn't leave my head! 
> 
> So without further ado-
> 
> Kudos, comments, and whatnot are appreciated~


End file.
